The Rhythm of My Soul
by Shantty
Summary: This is a collection of One-shots about Jill and Chris relationship inspired and based on different Songs and ArtWorks. / The first One-shot is based on a song and on an Artwork from STARS moments by Mister Valentine (cover image). \\


_This is a collection of One-shots about Jill and Chris relationship inspired and based on different Songs and ArtWorks._

_These stories may or may not have connections to my story Nightmares and Dreams._

_Resident Evil belongs to Capcom. This song belongs to Daughtry._

_._

_This **oneshot** is based on this song from **Daughtry** and on **STARS** ArtWork by **Mister Valentine.**_

_Start of Something Good – Daughtry_

_._

_You never know when you're gonna meet someone_  
_And your whole wide world, in a moment, comes undone_  
_You're just walking around then suddenly_  
_Everything that you thought that you knew about love is gone_  
_You find out it's all been wrong_  
_And all my scars don't seem to matter anymore_  
_'cause they led me here to you_

_I know that it's gonna take some time_  
_I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind_  
_That this might end up like it should_  
_And i'm gonna say what i need to say_  
_And hope to god that it don't scare you away_  
_Don't want to be misunderstood_  
_But i'm starting to believe that_  
_This could be the start of something good_

_Everyone knows life has it's ups and downs_  
_One day you're on top of the world_  
_Then one day you're the clown_  
_Well, i've been both enough to know_  
_That you don't wanna get in the way when it's working out_  
_The way that it is right now_  
_You see my heart, i wear it on my sleeve_  
_'cause i just can't hide it anymore_

_._

_._

_._

**October 1996**

.

.

.

Chris was typing the report on an underground oil deposit investigation when he heard a beep. He looked at his cellphone and saw the name Claire in it, it was a message from his sister, she would visit him in a few weeks.

He smiled after reading the message. Nothing better than a visit from someone he loved. He was glad that he still had sometime tidy up his apartment. Claire knew that his brother was not an organized person, but even though he would try to organize it better to receive his sister.

Chris hated paperwork, his business has always been and always would be the field. He'd rather twelve hours of training over only an hour typing.

Everyone was out to lunch and Chris decided to relax for a while. He opened the drawer and took the Walkman putting the headphones on and playing his favorite song from ACDC. With his legs on his desk, Chris opened the drawer again and took out a pack of cigarettes. He had promised Claire that he would stop smoking, but recently he was feeling so confused that sometimes a single gulp relieved his confusion.

Since Bridget left him months ago, Chris only got back smoking last week, but the reason why he was smoking lately was not the lack of his girlfriend, but the presence of his new friend. And as soon as he thought of her, she appeared by the doorway.

Jillian Valentine, with his enviable resume soon managed to be among one of the members of the Alpha Team, the main group, and Chris was the first one to realize how good she was at combat. Chris worked with great professionals, but he believed that Jill was the one with most potential. Was he right or was that because of his recent feelings for her?

Jill was his friend, nothing more. She became part of STARs few months ago, but Chris only started feeling different about her a for the last month. She's treated him with kindness, their friendship came to be very fast. But lately he had felt an increasingly need to be near her. She used to observe her training on the field or working at her desk. Sometimes he used to move his char away on purpose just to bump into hers and have an excuse to turn around to apologize.

Chris liked the photo that Jill kept on her desk. Despite being a photo of her father when he was young, everyone thought that was her boyfriend and that made guys keep distance from her. He wasn't jealous of Richard who was also her close friend after him and Barry, because he knew that the guy had a girlfriend.

But in no other place Jill used to sit as she used to do on Chris' desk. And it was exactly what she did when she entered their room, she ran towards Chris and sat on his desk, pushing his legs to the floor.

"Laziness moment?" She asked as she picked his cigarette from his hands.

"C'mon, just a drag."

"No, Redfield. You said you were going to quit, remember?" She frowned.

"Stop it! I'm stressed out lately, I need a cigarette."

"You don't need. Nobody does." Jill bent down to get closer to Chris's headset. She was so close he could smell her wonderful perfume. "You only listen to ACDC, Redfield?"

"This moment yes. I'm addicted to this song."

"I Prefer Metallica." Jill arranged Chris's hair with her hands "By the way, you're coming tonight, right?"

"Negative."

"Ah! You need to come, Redfield. If you don't come it will be even worse. I'm so annoyed, I'm just going because Brad will drive me crazy someday."

"But, he keeps on teasing you?"

"And does he ever give up?"

"Just ignore him, Valentine. We have a meeting tomorrow. You don't need to prove anything, you're better than him in many things."

"I just cannot stand his provocations anymore. I'll prove I'm tough and finish it once and for all. So I've accepted the challenge, If I stepped back now he'd never forget it.

"What did Barry say about that?"

"He also think I should ignore Brad. He said that Brad is the coward one and he just do these things to feel better somehow."

"Since when being resistant to alcohol is a good thing?" Chris frowned.

"I Know. But he doesn't leave me alone.I do anything to get that chicken away from my foot."

"Why do you want me to go?" Chris smirked.

"To support me." Jill smiled and jumped from the table. She approached Chris and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "I knew you would not abandon me, partner."

Chris watched Jill sit in the chair behind him and got closer to her computer. She was beautiful, he had to admit it. Maybe the most beautiful woman that Chris had seen in his entire life. But that was not what made her more special than the others, but her personality. She was unique. Sweet and strong at the same time. Determinate and indecisive. A good subordinate and a great leader. Jill was like his female version, the other half of his own soul.

Trying to avoid those thoughts, he gave a light slap on his desk. Jill looked back and smiled. 'Oh, that smile...' He thought smiling back. Chris moved his chair away abruptly leaning on his jacket which was hanging on the wall. The jacket fell on Chris' head.

"Damn it!" he said.

It was interesting that even the most skilled and experienced man like him could easily become clumsy when he was in front of such a phenomenal woman. Chris was at the top of the STARS team, but at that moment he felt like a little clown in front of her. Everything bad would always happen at the wrong time.

.

.

.

"Jill, Let's go. They aren't coming anymore, it's after midnight and tomorrow we have a meeting."

"Let's wait a little longer, Chris." She said and smiled at him.

Jill opened her purse and took out a lipstick and a mirror. Looking into the mirror, she slid the lipstick by her perfect lips and then checked her work. She placed the mirror and the lipstick in her purse again and grabbed a napkin, kissing it. Then she handed it to Chris.

"Here's proof that Jill Valentine can be feminine too, despite not really digging makeup." She winked at him.

Chris took the napkin watching her get up from the chair.

"I'll be right back." She walked towards the bathroom.

He put his napkin into his wallet while he watched her walk away. Chris was thoughtful. Maybe that was the best time to tell her of his interest. Maybe invite her to a movie, to a dinner. At the same time he believed that she would accept it, Chris was afraid to scare her away.

An unsuccessful romantic relationship could impair their professional relationship. And Chris was sure that she would be his ideal partner, he didn't want to lose her friendship or partnership. But what if she was also into him?

Chris had already fallen in love before, of course, but this time the feeling was so different, which made him realize that he knew nothing about love. He was never so sure that he had found the right person, that was how he was feeling about her. He just needed to tell her how he felt and pray not to be misunderstood. Because all he wanted was to be on her side.

Chris looked up and saw her coming back to the table. As soon as she saw him she smiled graciously. 'Yes, I will try.' he thought. Jill sat in front of him again.

"Jill, I've been thinking ..." her blue eyes sparked like two gems "Maybe..."

"They're here!" She said looking over his shoulder. She raised her hand drawing the guy's attention.

Chris snorted slyly. For a moment he wished they hadn't come.

The next hour was like a torture for Chris. Joseph trying to convince Brad to stop and Chris trying to convince Jill to give up.

Once the 500ml beer mugs arrived, Brad drank his in one single gulp. Jill then did the same with a grimace, leaving Brad and Joseph excited about her courage.

Brad challenged her again, this time with a glass of wisky. Jill certainly would have denied that if she was normal, but as she was already light-headed, she accepted the challenge to Chris' misfortune. Once again she managed to drink it all, like Brad.

Before Brad could have another of his bad ideas, Chris took Jill by the arm, left a bill on the table and left.

"Don't forget we have a meeting with Wesker soon, guys."

Brad shrugged and Chris turned around, taking Jill by her hand.

"I'm ok, Chris." she said putting her head on his shoulder.

He said nothing, he just put her in the taxi and took Jill to her apartment. When the two arrived at the apartment, it was almost three in the morning.

"You're really bad, Valentine. The master of unlocking is failing to open a door with the key."

Jill handed him the key, and as he opened the door she grabbed his arm.

"I'm dizzy, but I'm aware Chris."

"I bet"

Arriving at her bedroom, Chris put her on the bed and removed the boots she wore.

"Will you be fine? I need to go."

"Stay here with me".

"Better not Jill." He looked at her hair spread on the bed. "Are you able to wake up in three hours for the meeting?"

"No! You better stay with me. I..." Jill put her hand over her mouth.

Chris grabbed her arm again leading her towards the bathroom. She leaned over the toilet and he crouched beside her, holding her hair wet with sweat.

Once she finished, she opened the cabinet and picked her toothbrush and paste, handing them to him.

"I can't do this, don't laugh."

Chris just smiled putting the toothpaste on the brush and then watching her brush her teeth. With the toothbrush in her mouth she laughed.

"Why are you laughing, Jill?" he smiled.

"Chris Redfield in my bathroom seeing me like this."

"I've had my binges. After we get older we realize that it doesn't make any sense. It doesn't solve your problem, just give you some headache"

"I agree Redfield. It was my last time. At least that idiot will stop annoying me." She started laughing again.

Chris leaned against the door and crossed his arms waiting her to rinse to toothpast out of her mouth. She stood up for a moment with his back to him.

"Are you alright, Jill?"

When she turned around he noticed she had unbuttoned her blouse, he could see her lacy black bra.

"What are you doing, Jill?" Chris felt his heart stop.

She completely removed her blouse and threw it to the ground. Then she took her hands to the jeans and unbuttoned it, taking it off too. Chris didn't believe his eyes, Jill valentine only in black lingerie in front of him. Although he felt completely intoxicated by the magnificent view, his best side spoke louder and he approached her when she was removing her bra.

"I'm gonna take a shower..."

"Stop it Jill" when she heard that she held the unbuttoned bra on the breasts, hiding them. "Don't do it. I'm your friend, but I'm a man. And I'm not gay at all."

Jill had a naughty gaze that made him scared. She was still drunk and he feared what would come out of those beautiful lips.

"Chris" She was approaching him when she tripped on her own legs going down on Chris, who held her by her waist. "It's been so long I broke up with my boyfriend. Sex for me is only with love or with someone very special. And recently you are the only one I would allow to touch me..."

"Jill, get yourself together, please. You're playing with serious stuff."

"I'm not kidding, Chris." She took his index finger to his lips, dropping her bra.

Totally shocked and excited, Chris didn't think twice, he got his wallet and cellphone and threw them on the floor, hugging and lifting Jill up to carry her to the shower with him, under the cold water.

"What are you doing, Chris?" Jill hugged him shivering.

"I'm healing us both. While I still have some sense left."

Taking a deep breath he let the cold water run down his face expelling his thoughts, his feelings and his anxiety. Turning off the shower, he handed her the towel.

His clothing was soaked, he removed his pants and shirt until Jill came back bringing him another towel.

Chris wrapped himself up in towel before removing his boxers. Jill was standing by the door and she looked at him silently. He realized she was a little better.

When they left the bathroom, she took his hand and pulled him to the bed.

"Jill?"

"Just hug me. Stay with me tonight."

The two lay on the bed and slept hugging each other, both wrapped in towel.

A few hours later, Chris woke with the alarm. Jill was not in bed and he realized he was naked. He pulled back the towel covering his body and looked around.

Chris stood up and walked around the apartment until he heard some noise from the laundry. When he approached the kitchen, she appeared by the doorway holding his clothes.

"Guess that's enough for you to go back home to pick up your uniform."

"Cool, you dried them. Thanks."

"It is less than you deserve, Chris." She smiled embarrassed "Forgive me. I didn't act like an officer yesterday."

"Hey. Officers are ordinary people. You are Jill Valentine, a normal person who is also an officer."

"Such words don't fit you, Chris. You're always you, always the officer Redfield. Inside or outside the field." Chris smirked when he heard that. "And thanks to what you did yesterday, you had the most noble and special attitude that someone could have had for me." He raised an eyebrow as she continued 'Thanks for not allowing me to confuse things and risk what we are developing. Thank you for preserving our friendship and our complicity. Thanks for being as you are. I greatly admire your stance and I will strive to deserve this partnership. You not only saved our relationship, you have now my eternal trust, Chris Redfield.'

He knew he should say something, but words failed him, he just accepted the hug she gave him and closed his eyes.

A few hours later they were all watching a boring presentation from Wesker. Brad was sleeping secretly in the corner of the room, while Jill was shaking her head from time to time to keep herself awake.

Chris could not pay attention to what Wesker said. At that moment he could not be the officer Redfield. He was just a thoughtful man. He reached his pocket grabbing his wallet, inside it he got a folded paper. He took the paper secretly and opened it looking at the lips on it. As magic, Jill looked back at Chris and smiled slightly, before looking at the graphics again, as if she knew what he was doing.

Chris felt that he was losing the most special person and the deepest feeling he had ever felt. Or was he just gaining it instead? He could not answer that, but he was sure that Jill was too precious to risk. Better than having her in his arms for one night, it was having her in his life forever.


End file.
